A Promise of Love
by sirius-thoughts
Summary: Promises whispered in the night fade quickly; as Hermione struggles to keep her word her heart betrays her as she falls for another. Her choices change the course of all their lives, leaving only the broken promises and the pieces of a life she will never
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 All He Ever Wanted  
  
It was only five thirty in the morning but Harry was wide-awake. He had had another nightmare and though he tried to go back to sleep, all he could do was lie there restless and angry that he was up so bloody early.  
  
"It's Saturday for Merlin sake!" Harry mumbled into his pillow as he rolled on to his back. There was no fighting it; he couldn't get back to sleep. So he decided to start the day early and finish his potions essay before Hermione had the chance to lecture him. He kicked off his covers, leaving the warmth of his bed and quietly got dressed in his jeans and red jumper. Grabbing his supplies, he slowly slipped out of his room careful not to wake any of his dorm mates and headed down to the Common Room.  
  
He made his way towards the chair near the fire. That's when he noticed her. The prettiest redhead he had ever seen was curled up in his favorite chair fast asleep. He watched her for a while, just enjoying the moment and not fearing the wrath of a certain older brother. As he watched her he felt relaxed and calm, visions of his nightmare slowly fading. Ginny seemed to always have that effect on him; no matter how much death and fear surrounded them, she was his light, his hope. He did not want to wake her but he couldn't help himself, the sudden urge to hold her was too much.  
  
He made his way over to her, kneeling in front of the chair and carefully running his hand through her hair. He let the silky red strands slide between his fingers. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry?" she yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Morning," Harry replied, smiling has he watched her stretch and begin to sit up, her legs still curled under her. She propped herself up on her elbow.  
  
"So Mr. Potter is there a reason for you waking me or do you fancy me having massive bags under my eyes?" She smiled at him as he took her hand.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley if you must know I was just wondering what you were doing sleeping in a chair instead of that cozy bed of yours."  
  
"And how exactly Mr. Potter would you know how cozy my bed is?" she asked in mock astonishment as she leaned in to kiss him lightly.  
  
He grinned at her wickedly as he motioned her to scoot over. She did so, allowing him to sit while she moved on to his lap.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" He held her close to his chest, not wanting to ever lose the feeling of being so close.  
"Well," she began, "I found it too difficult sleeping up there. It was just so cold so I thought maybe sitting by the fire might help. And it did, I mean I have been here all night." She looked up to catch Harry staring. His eyes were locked on her as if she would vanish if he blinked.  
  
They had gotten together on his sixteenth birthday. Her parents were overjoyed, and her brothers felt that Harry was the only man really up to the job of handling the young Weasley. Well, all her brothers except Ron that is. For some reason, Ron had gotten the impression that Harry would somehow take advantage of his baby sister and forbid the relationship from the start. Luckily for everyone Hermione was around or Ron would still be sulking about it. She was the only person Ron would listen to, so naturally he gave into reason, "otherwise known as Hermione", as he always teased, and eventually came around to the idea. But not without some idle threats, however. Ron had made it clear that if Harry hurt Ginny in any way, at any time, he would pay dearly. And Harry had to admit that the thought of six angry, ill-tempered Weasley brothers after him was a bit more frightening than the face of Voldermort himself.  
  
That summer had been tough on Harry. He still had difficulty dealing with Sirius's death and it was Ginny, his Ginny, who helped him get through it. It wasn't that Ron and Hermione weren't there to help him, it was just different with Ginny; she understood him better than anyone. It was as though she knew what he was feeling or thinking at any given moment. She never had to ask, she just knew. At first this scared him, but as he grew to love her company and the way she made him feel, he thanked the fates for putting her into his life. He swore he would keep her safe, she meant the world to him; he knew the Death Eaters would try to take her away, but he wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't let that happen.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, breaking his trance as she kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you were having inappropriate thoughts about me, what with the way you're gaping at me." She kissed him again as she continued to push the fringe from his eyes.  
  
"Who says you know better?" He took her hand away from his hair and kissed her wrist gently, sending shivers throughout both their bodies.  
  
"Harry don't," she pulled her hand away reluctantly. She ran her finger across his cheek carefully studying his face, as if she were reading a page in a text.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much Harry." She sighed as she continued her study. "It doesn't do you any good to worry about what you can't control."  
  
She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She always knew what to say to take his breath away. She knew so much about him and yet he had still so much to learn about her. He leaned down to kiss her, really kiss her. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him; he needed her to really know what he felt. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she mimicked his motions. As he pulled away, their breathing was heavy and uneven. He had never kissed her like that before; they were still new after all.  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley," he searched her eyes and found tears forming making her eyes sparkle.  
  
"I love you Harry. I love you more then life itself." She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He heard her cry softly, as he tried to move them both into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Gin, don't cry. I didn't say it so you would cry." He rubbed her back trying to calm her.  
  
"Oh Harry," she kissed his neck, "I'm just so happy that you said it, I can't help but cry." She looked at him trying to control her tears. He couldn't help but smile as he wiped the tears away from her face. He leaned into her again and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you so much Gin." Leaning back in the chair, he pulled her closer.  
  
He relaxed as her breathing steadied and he reveled in the fact that she loved him too. For the first time in his life he was thankful for a nightmare. She snuggled closer whispering 'I love you' as she interlaced her fingers with his. She loved him and in that knowledge he found the strength he needed. They didn't dare fall back to sleep; they just sat there enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms and the peace that surrounded them at that moment, neither knowing what the day would bring. The war was coming. 


	2. Moving On

Chapter two: Moving On  
  
Being at The Burrow always felt like home to Harry. Even in the saddest of times, he always knew this was where he belonged. However, things were different now. Most of the rooms lay vacant; no longer warm, no longer inviting as they once were. Though it had been four years since the war had ended, the danger was still as real as it was back then. Voldemort was gone, Harry made sure of that, but the evil he had created lived on. To Harry and the others the war had never ended, no matter how hard they wished otherwise.  
  
Harry watched Ginny move about the room filling the empty boxes that lay in front of her. That day in the Common Room felt like a lifetime ago. It was the first time he had told her that he loved her and though he had said it a million times since, it was that first time that he found himself remembering more and more these days. That day which started with such promise ended with the horrors that only war could bring. He could not keep her from the pain that the war had caused, but he had kept her alive and now that beautiful fifteen-year-old girl was a gorgeous twenty-year-old woman.  
  
Ginny glanced up at the empty cupboard in front of her, scanning to make sure nothing was left behind. She started to lift the box she had filled when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Here Love, let me get that," Harry said as he moved the box against the wall with the others.  
  
"Dammit Harry! I think I can move one bloody box, I'm not a child!" Ginny yelled throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"I know you can Gin, I am just trying to help." Harry's calm voice and demeanor only annoyed her more.  
  
She was tired and cranky and no one seemed to understand how important it was for her to help with the move. With a heavy sigh she sat down at the head of the kitchen table, idly chipping off the cracked green paint from its surface. She hated having to pack away her mother's things but she also knew she was the only one who could do it right. Not even Ron would be able to understand the connection Ginny had with the Burrow. Even as it stood half empty she could still feel the comforting presence of a million memories.  
  
The Burrow was supposed to be her home; no matter what happened she was always able to come back here. But now everything had changed, it was no longer safe and it might never be safe again. She couldn't shake the memory of that night when the barriers were broken. If they hadn't been up late that night chatting away, they would have been slaughtered.  
  
Ginny shut her eyes trying to fight the tears that had been threatening to spill since the morning. And for the first time since the war had started, she felt helpless. She let another heavy sigh escape her as she lowered her head in defeat. Harry walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to relax. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He wanted to make her feel better and, more than anything else he wanted her to be happy again.  
  
"Maybe you should rest for awhile Gin," he spoke softly as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "I can take care of the rest of the packing."  
  
Hermione walked in with a few more empty boxes ready to attack the cupboards under the sink. She looked at the couple; Harry's chin resting on top of Ginny's head and Ginny glaring up at him, though unbeknownst to Harry. Clearly seeing Ginny's annoyed expression and, wanting to save her friend from an ill-tempered Weasley, she spoke up.  
  
"Harry," Hermione's voice surprised him, making him jump. "Have you seen Ron?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I haven't seen him since lunch time. Maybe you should go look for him?"  
  
Harry looked back down at Ginny not wanting to leave her in this state.  
  
'I'll take care of her,' she mouthed as she took a seat next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny started to get up, "I'll go look for the lazy git. He's probably off sleeping somewhere. I swear..."  
  
"I'll go look for him, Gin. You just sit and relax for a bit, alright." Harry took off leaving Hermione to handle Ginny.  
  
"Bloody hell! Like relaxing is going to make anything better!" Ginny took her seat again.  
  
"He is only trying to help. We all are, Ginny." Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
She knew all too well how it felt to pack away a lifetime of memories into boxes that might never be opened again. It was at these times that she felt she was of some actual help to Ginny, like an older sister who protects her little one from the pain that the world sometimes brings. She hugged Ginny tightly wishing she could take away her suffering if only for a moment.  
  
"I know it's hard, but it is for the best. As awful as that sounds Gin, it is the truth. It will be safer with the Order, especially now with everything happening and..." Her voice trailed off, realizing she didn't need to continue.  
  
Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm slightly, realizing that Hermione was right yet again.  
  
"I know," Ginny's voice was barely a whisper. "It's just..."  
  
"Not fair." Hermione whispered back, knowing exactly what Ginny was thinking.  
  
Ginny looked up, "It was supposed to be over, Hermione. We didn't need to hide anymore. For the first time in years we were supposed to be free of all this!"  
  
Ginny's troubled mind reflected on the not-so-distant past when times were changing for the better and all the plans that were made before the war were on their way to becoming a reality. But a break out in Azkaban quickly ruined any chance of a normal future. Before they even had time to settle into their plans, they had once again been thrown into active duty. It was foolish of them to think they could just live a "normal life." It was foolish of them to let down their guard as long as they did. And though their lives were once again turned upside down, no one regretted a moment from those last four months of normalcy, especially Ginny.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen, stifling a laugh and was followed by Ron who was mumbling under his breath. Hermione let go of Ginny and returned to the other boxes on the counter. Ginny, too, made her way back to the cupboards and started to carefully fill another box.  
  
Reaching Ginny, Harry snaked his arms around her and placed his hands around her slightly swollen belly. Ginny leaned back, enjoying Harry's touch and the soft kiss that he placed on her cheek.  
  
"Feeling better Love?"  
  
"A bit," she lied. "And what have you been doing Ron? Sleeping I suppose?"  
  
Ginny glared at her brother's appearance, his tousled hair and droopy eyes clearly giving away the fact that he had been asleep for some time.  
  
"Gin please, your lack of confidence is shocking!" A huge grin was plastered on his face. "I was packing my room away as ordered."  
  
Ron began to tame his hair as he reached for a brightly colored vase, which he casually began to toss from one hand to the other.  
  
With one swift movement Ginny pushed off Harry and grabbed for the vase, surprising everyone by her sudden action.  
  
"Honestly Ron!" She snapped, clutching the vase to her chest as if it where likely to run away if she loosened her grip. "If you think I am just going to stand back and let you treat MY mother's things..."  
  
"Your mother? YOUR mother! She was my mum first!"  
  
Ron was now inches away from her face, his voice raised just as loudly, "I have just as much right to anything in this house as you do, Virginia!"  
  
Ron reached for the vase, attempting to take it from Ginny's hand. Harry stepped between the two angry redheads, trying to control the situation.  
  
"Lay off it Ron!" Harry said forcefully.  
  
This was a brave deed all on its own, and Harry was thankful that neither of them had pulled their wands. He looked over to Hermione, pleading for some help. The look on her face spoke volumes. She knew better than to get between two fighting Weasley's.  
  
"Fine!" Ron yelled as he took a few steps back, "But you know I'm right. This is my house too! You're acting like everything here belongs to you and you alone. You know there are four of us left!" He didn't mean to sound so cruel but his anger got the best of him.  
  
Ginny choked back her tears. The pregnancy made her very touchy and clearing out the Burrow had taken an emotional toll on her. At that moment she was torn between hexing him into oblivion and bursting into tears. Luckily for Ron she chose the latter.  
  
She ran out, sobbing now more then crying, and was followed quickly by Harry. Hermione took this opportunity to step in. She walked over to the table and sat down, gesturing Ron to do the same. He took the seat that Ginny had abandoned and looked down at the cracked green paint that covered the table. Much like the younger Weasley had done, Ron began to chip away the paint that was now slowly revealing a dim red layer. Hermione smiled, they were sitting close and she could not help but notice the pillow creases that still adorned his face.  
  
"She acts like she is the only who lost her parents," Ron's voice was a bit cold and his anger was apparent as he continued to peel back the layers of old paint from the table. Her smile quickly faded.  
  
"I understand what she is going through." Hermione said in a steady voice. It was then that he looked away from the table and up at her.  
  
"Oh Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Ron began but was quickly silenced as she grabbed his hands.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron. That was a long time ago. Seems like almost a lifetime really, so don't feel bad, okay?" She gave his hands a reassuring squeeze her smile reappearing when he squeezed back.  
  
"What you have to remember, Ron, is that it is different for Ginny than for the rest of you. She doesn't have her mum around when she needs her the most." She slowly let go of his hands and she, too, began nervously picking at the paint hoping that he would not notice how nervous she was becoming as she continued to speak.  
  
"Ginny thought the Burrow would always be her home, as well as the home of her children. But now, well, things didn't turn out as she planned."  
  
Her hands tightly clenched into fists. Ron reached out for her hands much like she had done moments before. But she moved them away, leaving him with an outstretched arm and a hurt look on his face. She noticed neither.  
  
"I am sorry, but it isn't easy for me either. I have lost just as much as she has. Sometimes it feels like more."  
  
She looked up to find him staring at her. Their eyes locked and she suddenly realized her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. She nervously tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she broke away from Ron's gaze. She was drowning in his dark eyes and found it difficult to concentrate.  
  
Clearing his throat he continued, "I mean bloody hell, life hasn't turned out the way I thought it would either." Ron's voice was lower than before and it was filled more with sadness than anything else as he returned to his spot on the table. She felt his pain and didn't even bother to correct his foul language.  
  
"Ron, you and the twins are all Ginny has left."  
  
"She has Harry," Ron blurted out rather annoyingly.  
  
"Harry is different," she replied, "you three are her blood, you share a childhood and countless memories of this house, your home. Harry will never be able to understand her like you, Fred and George do. And now that she is pregnant, well... she's going through a lot "  
  
Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder forcing his eyes leave the safety of the table and returned to her gaze. "Just give her a break will you Ron, at least until the baby is born?"  
  
He nodded, as he took her hand away from his shoulder and kissed it lightly. "Anything you say Mione." He smiled, enjoying the feel of her hand as he caressed it against his face.  
  
His touch affected her more then she would have liked, and she knew she was blushing. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck and snog him senseless. By the look he was giving her, she could tell he was pleased by her reaction. Those four words had rendered her speechless. She opened her mouth but not a single word came out. Not knowing what else to do she slipped her hand out of his and tried to regain some composure before the others returned.  
  
'Change the subject Hermione. Just change the subject and everything will be okay.' She repeated this over again in her head, begging her mind for something to say that wouldn't make her sound like a complete tosser.  
  
"Tea." She got up making her way back to the boxes that were still on the counter.  
  
"What?" Ron said, a bit confused.  
  
"I think a strong cup of tea is what we all need." Hermione continued as she found the boxes she needed.  
  
Ron smiled as he helped her retrieve the needed items from the boxes that had already been sealed. He watched her in silence as she placed the kettle on the fire. He had known her for almost half his life and not a day went by that she did not amaze him. She was perfection and he loved her more now than ever. She felt his gaze and looked up tentatively. Before she had a chance to question him, he spoke rather quickly and awkwardly as he leaned against the now bare wall.  
  
"If you really think about it, I should be placing all my anger towards Harry."  
  
Hermione looked slightly confused at this statement.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well it's the only thing an older brother can do Mione. I mean all this time he's been with my sister and he has never found the time for a decent proposal? Well the wanker sure had time to..."  
  
"Ron, language!" Hermione glared at him knowing that he was about to say something completely uncalled for.  
  
"And I have yet to see a ring on her finger."  
  
"You know as well as I do that Ginny didn't want the baby to be the reason for Harry to propose!"  
  
She said this in such a way he couldn't help but smile at her. It was one those smiles that she loved yet made her feel guilty and ashamed. She hated herself for wanting those smiles and she hated herself even more when she received them. She looked away again not wanting him to see her blush. Her feelings for Ron were growing stronger. She could not fight it anymore. She wanted him to hold her, to love her, to make her feel alive again. She was falling in love with him and the guilt was killing her.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Ron looked worried. The last thing he wanted was to see her upset again.  
  
It was then that Ginny and Harry came back into the kitchen. Hermione began to busy herself filling the cups with tea, obviously avoiding his question. Not wanting to pressure her, Ron turned his attention towards his sister.  
  
"Gin I am sorry for being such a prat." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her as tightly as he could.  
  
"I am sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that, well I hate this so much." Ginny held her brother close resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Okay then, who wants tea?" Hermione's voice broke through. They all joined her at the table, each taking their cups.  
  
They drank their tea in relative silence. Night was beginning to fall and as their last day at the Burrow was coming to an end, the silence seemed appropriate, yet at the same time brought an eerie calm to the room. Ron cleared his throat, bringing everyone out of their daze.  
  
"So," Ron said, taking a sip from his cup, "this is strange, isn't it...."  
  
"What, the house being so bloody quite?" Ginny answered, before Ron could finish.  
  
"No," Ron added as he took another sip of tea. "Well yeah that is a bit strange, but I was talking about you."  
  
"What about me?" Ginny looked suspicious.  
  
"Well it's a bit strange sitting here knowing you have a little one in there." Ron finished as he pointed at his sister's stomach.  
  
"Oh," Ginny placed her hand on her slightly rounded belly, "I guess it is a bit strange if you think about it." Ginny smiled and gently rubbed the small bump. "Well, you can blame Harry for that dear brother," she continued, as she reached for her cup.  
  
"And I am proud to take the blame, thank you very much." Harry said as he placed his arm around her. "Though I can't seem to remember any complaints coming from you at the time, Miss Weasley." Harry laughed as he quickly blocked Ginny's punch.  
  
"Please mate, I don't need any visuals," Ron choked as he placed his cup down.  
  
Laughter rang out for the first time all day. Hermione decided to clear the table as the rest of the group continued laughing and talking about all the things they would teach the baby and the importance of selecting a proper name. She couldn't help but think that this was how the day should end. Not with tears, but with laughter and talking about the future, which didn't seem so bleak at that moment.  
  
Hermione tried to shake the uneasy feeling that plagued her thoughts. She found herself thinking a lot more about what could have been. Especially with her feelings for Ron growing stronger with each passing day. She thought she was finally getting over David, that she could finally put the past behind her and move on. Yet the feelings of betrayal were always there. She was starting to lose faith that she would find him alive and in turn she lost faith in their love. She began to rinse the cups, letting her memories get the best of her, remembering the simpler times, before the war had changed their lives forever.  
  
A/N: This story was written before the knowledge of Ginny's "real" name. We are aware that JK Rowling gave her the name Ginevra; however, she will be referred as Virginia in our story. 


End file.
